They're Back
by pinkywriter
Summary: [AU]Life changes when Jason, Zack, and Trini return from Geneva, Switerzland. [CHAP 9 POSTED][COMPLETE]
1. Destinies Elsewhere

_Author Note: Anybody miss me? Tehe! Well, I'm back again with a new story. This time, a different twist from me, since we're seeing me write a ton of assorted couples, as well as many Tommy and Kim stories, but this one will be different. This is set a year later in an __**alternate universe**__ when Jason, Zack, and Trini return from Geneva. Hope you all enjoy it, give me your input. I'd like to hear from you all. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own PR. This show rightfully belongs to Saban and Disney._

_**They're Back**_

It was new day in Geneva, Switzerland. People were scattered all around town as they off to do their duties for the day. Three teenagers were enjoying their last few days as peace conference ambassadors as they took in the sights, the sounds, as well as the local areas of the town as they snapped pictures of each other, taking in every moment the city offered.

Jason, Zack, and Trini were with friends that morning. The three decided to take a trip around Geneva's finest areas, as they looked around at its scenic view. As they walked around, many of the city's people greeted them on their greatest accomplishments.

It felt like it was yesterday. Three young people were chosen to join the rest of the world as ambassadors, but elsewhere they were needed. However, these three were chosen and a decision had to be made. With that, a team was divided, but a decision had to be decided for them.

It was noted their destinies were put elsewhere, but now, things were slowly changing and things were going as planned. The excitement of accomplishment filled the air as many recognized them.

"I just want to say you three did a fine job," one of the townspeople said as they patted Jason' on the back. With a nod, Jason shook the person's hand in gratitude. "You and the others have done a fine job."

"Thank you sir," Trini nodded with an assuring smile. Zack agreed as he helped another across the town. "You know, this reminds me of the days of when we were in the states."

"I agree," the tall young man stated with a smile. It had been over a year since the three were heard from. Their friends have only heard about them through letters or postcards, but knew they were in good hands. "I say, after this is over, we come and visit them."

"I'm with you bro. What time do we have to head back to the hotel for the final say of the peace conference?"

Trini looked at her watch. Their next meeting was in an hour, so time was of the essence as they walked over to the next bus station which was a fifteen minute walk from their rest area.

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, two girls arrived at the Juice Bar with a few shopping bags in hand. The girls giggled with delight as they saw Adam and Tommy sparring on the mats.

The day seemed to be going well. Everyone was doing their own thing. Adam and Rocky were sparring on the mats, Tommy was in the weight room, and Billy was sitting to a table adjacent to them, working on another experiment.

"Hey Billy," Aisha said as she rested her head on her friend's shoulder. Billy looked over as he gave her a grin. "How's the new experiment coming along?"

"It's coming along pretty well," he explained as he laid down the object. The object looked like a size of a phone, but with wires sticking out. "I guess you could say, pretty well."

Billy shrugged as sighed, sifting through pieces of the invention. As he laid it down, he took a sip of his drink. It had been a long grueling afternoon of figuring out its components.

Tommy and Adam were sparing on the mats. The two were joking around as they play fought. Laughing, Rocky joined in as the three young men were picking at each other's expense of fighting.

Mail finally came to the Youth Center that afternoon. Excitement filled the air as a post card was sent. Kimberly raced over with a smile on her face. She giggled with glee as she took Aisha by the hand, which looked at her friend in worry.

"Hey a letter just came in for us," she smiled as she showed the beautiful postcard sent from Geneva. The gang all smiled as they saw who it was from. "Wow, it's from Jason, and Trini."

Grinning widely, she began to read it excitedly. Everyone listened attentively to their friends' adventures and their love of the new found place. It sounded like a great trip of a lifetime.

"It sure sounds like they're having fun," Billy said in reply as he looked t the card. Everyone agreed – Geneva sounded like the place to be at the moment. "Hopefully, there'll be more letters soon."

With a smile, everyone was happy to hear that the three were doing well. As the saying goes, _there's no place like home_.


	2. Letter Writing

_Disclaimer: I own Cami, Ronnie, and Will._

"All of you have done a great job and I am very fortunate to know each and every one of you," Mr. Davenport said as he stood at the podium. He looked around him as he noted every individual at the teen peace conference. Jason, Zack, and Trini looked at each other in assuring smiles as they were proud of their accomplishments. "Each of you has brought talent, charisma, and optimism. I'm glad to know that our world is in safe hands."

With applause, six tables took their turns bowing before their peers. Each gave a wave or a smile in gratitude. As team Angel Grove stood up, they waved and smiled before their new found friends. Each were delighted and honored in their accomplishments. Mr. Davenport shook their hand as he congratulated them.

After sitting, a few words were exchanged by their representative they elected. All listened attentively on what she was to say. Trini cleared her throat as she took out her note cards, as she placed them on the podium beginning her speech.

"As we go on with our normal lives starting today," she began tears welled up in her eyes as Jason handed her a tissue. The tearful teen ambassadors looked at each other with assurance of embraces. "We will not forget the strong friendships that we have built here, as well as those around us that we have done proud. So, today as we reflect on memories among the many, I will cherish everything that you all have given me. Thank you."

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove, it was a busy school day. The busy hallway flooded many students and teachers that were escaping into their classrooms that day. Classes were changing around as six students scurried from class to class, hoping not to be late for any of them.

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were in Literature as they sat there listening to the guest lecturer. The young woman started talking about her days of Switzerland. The three were listening as Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly sat on the opposite side of the room. Kimberly sat at her desk, listening to the lecturer speak as she began writing her friends in Switzerland a letter.

_Dear Jase, Trini, and Zack,_

_How are you guys? I'm right now in the middle of class right now, but I just wanted to see how you three were. We recently received your letter in regards to your stay in Switzerland. It sounds like you guys are having a lot of fun, but of course, doing your duties as ambassadors. _

_The new team's doing well. We miss you guys tons and hope you guys will one day come and visit._

_Regards,_

_Kim_

As the final speech was given at the peace conference, everyone were getting up, hugging each other and sending each other warm wishes on the future. Jason, Zack, and Trini saw their three friends they were boarding with as they greeted them.

Cami, Ronnie, and Will waved to their friends as they walked over. The six began talking as they enjoyed their last few moments together. Pictures were snapped as they all showed smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe this is it," Cami teared a little. Will hugged his friend as they embraced their other friends. It definitely was a long year they wouldn't forget. "I'm going to miss you all so much."

"I am too," Trini said as she embraced her. The two were roommates throughout the conference as they embraced again before a picture was taken. "What are your plans after this Cam?"

The two walked over to the stage as they began exchanging addresses and phone numbers. Zack and Will were talking amongst themselves as they spotted two women from afar.

"Check her out," Zack teased as he nudged his friend fixated on a young woman across the room. Will chuckled as he looked at his friend. Throughout their stay, they were noted to be the Casanovas of their group. "C'mon Will."

His friend accompanied him as the two walked over to the petite brunette who was talking to her friends. The two young men smiled as they whispered again. The young girl turned around as she gave them a smile.

"See Z man, chicks dig us," his friend smirked as he gave her a smile.

"If you say so man," Zack chuckled as they began talking to her. The girl was about five foot. She had dashing brown eyes and hair, but she was very shy and quiet for a moment till Zack started a conversation with her. "Hey Shelly, how's about we go some sight seeing and just hang out?"

"How's about you guys get lost," she muttered as she rolled her eyes, turning her back at the two.

"Ouch."

"Double ouch."

The young girl laughed as she and her friend walked away. They headed back to their boarding room as Zack and Will watched in a sulk. Jason was back in his room. He was listening to music as he tapped happily to music. He sat at this desk, writing several letters back home in the states.

_Hey Bro,_

_Thanks for writing me man. It's been a while since I heard about everyone. _

_Our peace conference has ended today. Looks like your big brother's coming home – I miss hearing about your crazy adventures. Hopefully, there'll be more when I get back._

_This was an overall experience, but I can't wait till we get back to the states. _

_How are Mom and Dad, by the way? The last you told me they were busy as always with work and stuff like that. This'll be a total surprise to them._

_There's so much I can tell you._

Jason sighed as he continued writing. He reflected on his days in Switzerland as well as the days of being back at home, but most of all, he couldn't wait to get back. With all the letter writing in the world couldn't express how excited he was to return.

_Author Note: What do you guys think so far? Sounds like a plan of heading home, doesn't it? Let me know what you guys think. All reviews make me write more. _


	3. Questions of Excitement

_Author Note: Hey all, I just wanted to say thanks to the many reviews for the first two chapters. Be sure to check out my latest project __**Rita's Angels**__, which the story link is located in my profile. Thanks. :-)_

**Geneva, Switzerland**

**7:45 P.M.**

It was now mid-evening in Geneva. The former three teen ambassadors were packing their belongings for the trip back to the states. The three of them sighed as their belongings began to pile up.

Jason and Zack were in their rooms as they sifted through many items that they needed to take back with them. As it began to pile, Trini was in her room, talking on the phone as she began to tear a little, as she anticipated the long trip home.

"Yes Mom, we're coming home," she beamed with a smile.

She looked at the picture frame of her parents as she began looking at a picture of her friends who also were in another frame. She couldn't wait to be home. It had been almost a year that she had been gone, but missed everyone terribly. As she walked around with her cordless phone, she walked over a few hallways over to where her two friends were packing.

"Man, I can't wait to be back in California," Zack said with a cheer as he began throwing his rolled up socks in like two basketballs. "You think anyone would be surprised?"

"I think the team would," his friend said with assurance.

Jason laughed a little as he caught one of the rolled up socks as he began playing around. The two began laughing and joking around. Within moments, Trini was still pinned to the phone on her ear. She watched her two friends as she saw Jason swerving around, as he attempted to spin around as he dunked the rolled up socks into the suitcase.

The two young men looked up as they saw Trini looking at them. She shook her head as she clicked off the phone as she sat at the edge of Zack's bed. Back on the moon, an evil warlord and his henchmen were watching their every move.

"My lord, it appears that Jason, Zack, and Trini are returning to the states," Goldar sneered as he looked at the telescope. "Sire –"

"Ahh yes, the original three are returning. Oh what to do," Lord Zedd hissed as he looked through his Zedd-scope. "Ahh we must create a diversion that these don't make it back."

Goldar and Lord Zedd hissed at each other as they began their plotting.

"That would be so nice if Jase, Trini, and Zack came for a visit," Kim said with a smile. She sipped her drink as she talked to her friends Billy and Aisha. "You guys should be formally introduced if they do."

"Definitely. Trini seems nice," Aisha gave a nod as she checked her watch. The time was around the mid-afternoon. Perhaps, four or five o'clock. "The three of them seem really cool though."

"Yeah, I hope you guys get to meet them one of these days," Billy assured as he finalized his invention. While tweaking several wires, he found the reason for it acting up. "I'm sure some day though."

At the Command Center, it was all happiness and cheers as a mentor and his little friend prepared their friends' return.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha said happily as he danced around the Command Center, placing music all around the quandaries. "How exciting – the return of three former rangers."

"BE CAREFUL ALPHA, WE DON'T WANT TO BLOW ANY FUSES," Zordon noted as he heard the blasting of music. The little tin man began blazing music as he began twirling around. "ALPHA, PLEASE REMEMBER TO…"

Suddenly, the sirens from the Command Center began to blare as the mentor was interrupted. The music was finally toned down as Alpha 5 began to send distress signals to six rangers.

Adam, Rocky, and Tommy were going for a jog across Angel Grove park as they were first to be noted. The three hurled over to nearest spot as they heard the communicators go off once more.

"We read you Zordon," Tommy said as he tapped into his wrist watch. He and his friends listened as they heard the news. With several laughs, they could hear Alpha's plea. "This doesn't sound right."

"You're right," Adam noted as he tapped into his communicator. He and Rocky looked at each other in worry. "We better contact the others."

"Kimberly, it's Rocky. Come in," the red clad young man said as he notified his friend.

While at the Youth Center, Aisha, Billy, and Kimberly were enjoying their afternoon as the sound of their communicators began to buzz. In worry, the three walked over to the lockers of the Juice Bar.

Kimberly bit her lip in concern before answering. Billy and Aisha tapped in as they heard the same familiar sounds from the Command Center.

"We read you Rocky, what seems to be going on?" Billy asked as he began to worry about the Command Center's sounds. He looked over at the two girls before teleporting. "Guys?"

"There's been a disturbance in the Command Center," Tommy noted as he heard the sound again. Obeying, Billy and the two girls teleported to the Command Center. "Zordon, what seems to be going on?"

With a smile on their faces, the six looked in curiosity at the two. Zordon sighed happily as he wanted to break the news.

"RANGERS, I HAVE GOOD NEWS."

"What is it Zordon?" Aisha said as she asked the intergalactic being. She and her friends wondered what brought them there. "Alpha?"

"RANGERS IT IS MY PLEASURE TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE RETURN OF JASON, ZACK, AND TRINI FROM SWITZERLAND WILL BE SOON."

"Their return?"

The six began to question their excitement. Each smiled in happiness as they anticipated their return. However, someone else began unraveling their own return. Lord Zedd sneered from his palace with plans of his own.

"Ahhh, the return of Jason, Zack, and Trini will only cause the six to have many problems," he snarled as he looked into the telescope.

"Zeddy, if only we could ruin their welcoming," his wife hissed at him as she viewed the six rangers from her telescope.

"Yes a diversion! Rita, do you know how much I love you?"

The evil witch grinned as she looked into her telescope. The two began laughing as they planned their masterful plan. With the two, a diversion would be planned. As the day began to tick by, a plan came under wraps.

Little did the six know, but little did Jason, Zack, and Trini know what was about to happen.


	4. Zedd's Plans Unraveled, pt 1

_Author Note: Hey all! Sorry for the delay and all. So much is going on and it's pretty crazy, but it's under control now. Enjoy the next chap!_

The following day, Jason, Zack and Trini were loading their things into the conference's van. The three couldn't wait to be back home. The anticipation of heading back to the states was the most exciting part of their lives.

It had been over a year and a half the three were gone and couldn't wait to share their experiences with everyone, including their friends and family. While waiting, the three of them were talking to their friends that they had made.

"Seriously, you should come back to the U.S. with us," Jason pleaded Cami as he smiled a little at her. "It would be fun; you'd meet a lot of our friends.

"I couldn't impose. Romania is where my home is Jason, but we'll have to keep in touch," the young woman replied as she kissed his cheek.

"And here I thought we were the Cassanovas," Zack joked with his friend Will.

The two young men laughed as Jason was being wooed by his former conference partner. Trini rolled her eyes as she smiled a little. Checking her belongings, she made sure everything was with her – everything but her favorite hairbrush.

Trini sighed as she looked for it. She remembered it was placed in one of her bags, but wasn't sure which one as she checked all four bags before leaving.

"You guys, I can't seem to find my hairbrush," she said worriedly as she scurried through her belongings.

"Don't worry Tri, you can get a new one," Jason said as he squatted down, as he comforted his friend.

"I could, but it's my mother's. It's her favorite one."

Back on the moon base, Lord Zedd was watching their every move. He snarled as he watched them. He planned a way of ruining their return. Rita watched with him as the two continued with their plan.

It was a plot most likely that would divide the team once more. However, their evilness could only suffice in so many ways. While back in Geneva, Trini asked Jason to accompany her back to their rooms at the dorm.

As they walked up to the dorms, the two began laughing as they recalled many things from the stay.

"Can you believe Cami likes you?" she joked as they ran up the stairs, in search of Trini's hairbrush.

"Looking for something rangers?" a familiar voice said as he snarled.

"Who's there?" Jason asked as he turned around, forming into a fighting stance.

Trini looked around as well as she gasped. Goldar was in front of them as they gasped. As Zack looked at his watch, he wandered where his friends might've gone. He raced up the stairs as he heard familiar voices.

"Goldar, what are you doing here you big gold monkey?" he said as he pointed out to the evil villain.

Goldar snarled as he took the three. It was only a matter of time now what would happen next.


	5. Zedd's Plans Unraveled, pt 2

_Author Note: Hey all, my apologies on a short chapter last time. Hopefully, this makes up for it. _;-) **Reviews are much appreciated.**

Goldar snarled at the three as he warped the three into a dark dimension. All three were in fear as they were placed into its holding bay. They only hoped someone or something would save them.

"You'll never get away with this Goldar," Jason said as he pointed at the evil villain.

"Try me former ranger," he groaned as he attempted to block his fistful of punches.

"It's no use. I only hope someone can save us," Trini added as she looked at the dimension and its various prisoners that were shackled before them.

She shuddered as she clutched onto Zack for safety. The three continued to hang onto each other as they tried to find ways of escaping. With every twist and turn, was another dead end.

Hope was only the midst for the three. They wanted to make it back to the vans before it left for the airport, but it was no use.

Back at the Command Center, Alpha 5 was working on a new device for the rangers as he hummed a little tune. Zordon rested in his tube, making sure the world was safe when suddenly, the alarms went off.

"Ay yi yi," the robot said as he freaked out at the sirens that blared from the Command Center.

**WHAT IS IT ALPHA 5?**

"Censors indicate there is trouble in Geneva," he said as he logged onto the Viewing Globe.

**CONATACT THE RANGERS, THIS MAY BE A DIVERSION THAT THE RANGERS MAY HAVE TO FACE.**

All six rangers were all in different parts of Angel Grove when contacted. Each was divided into a group of two as they tried desperately to fight the evil villains and protect both Angel Grove and Geneva.

"Ready guys?" Tommy said as he whipped out his morpher.

The others followed the suit as they called upon their powers. Each was given the powers of the ninja. With their powers, they were considered unstoppable. The six divided themselves into two groups of three as one would teleport to Geneva; the others would be in Angel Grove.

The tenga warriors flocked from their hiding spot, the teens were faced with their biggest challenge yet – to save their friends as well as protect Geneva and Angel Grove.

"What are those things?" Cami screamed as she clung onto Will.

"I don't know, but RUN!" he shouted as he side kicked the bird-like creature.

The two kicked the bird-like minion as it squawked. They ran for their lives as they tried taking cover. Rocky, Adam, and Kimberly teleported to Geneva as they saw the tengas chase around the citizens of the city as screams came from all over.

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy, Billy, and Aisha fought off the other set of tengas, as well as the monster Rita and Zedd planned to use. She was dark and fierce. Her name was Fierce One. With bolts of lightening, she attempted to zap the rangers.

With swiftness, the rangers tried to defeat the minions before reaching to her. The tengas squawked more as they pecked and tried to attack the rangers as they tried to get the monster.

Goldar was protecting Jason, Zack, and Trini in their holding spot. The three were shackled to each other as he snarled, watching the biddings of three rangers.

"I hope someone can help us," Trini whispered in a low voice.

"I sure hope so," Zack agreed.

Jason looked over at the golden monkey as he tapped it gently. "Hey Goldar, I have a question for you."

Goldar snarled as he looked at the enemy in the eye. "What is it you pathetic human?"

"Has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Jason teased as he poked fun of the villain.

The villain snarled again as he heard Jason's remark. He looked to the side as it exposed the keys from the shackles. Zack continued nudging Jason to create a diversion. Trini laughed a little as she saw Jason attempting to sweet-talk the villain.

Meanwhile outside Geneva, three of the rangers were still fighting off the tengas as they continued to fly towards them. Several kicks later, the bird-like beings fled in fear.

"Don't forget to write," Billy laughed a little as he waved goodbye.

Adam laughed a little as he waved as well. He saw Will and Cami in a far distance. The two looked at the rangers as they stepped forward. The members of the Peace Conference applauded them. However, there was still unfinished business to do in Geneva. With a flash of a light, the three were teleported to the hiding spot where Goldar kept the three former rangers.

Jason continued to coax the villain as he tried grabbing for the keys. Back in Angel Grove, Tommy, Billy, and Aisha attempted to fight off Fierce One as she began beaming many rays at them.

"Hey Fierce, over here," Aisha said as she motioned the villain to come towards her.

Fierce One came closer as Aisha used her power daggers to hit the villain forcefully. With Tommy and Billy, the two used their weapons to fire beams that reflected back at her.

As she attacked them with her power rays as she zoomed across their paths. With sudden quickness, she tried to get rid three rangers. Assisting her was her flashes of light as she shot a few more at them.

"We may need back up here guys," Tommy said as he spoke into his communicator.

"We're on it," Adam said as he and the other three teleported out of Geneva.

"Curses, the rangers have retreated," Rita whined as she saw the six reunited rangers.

With the help of her husband, the two combined their powers as they made the villain grow. The rangers gasped as they saw the monster grew bigger and better than before. The mighty power of Fierce One continued to cause havoc in Angel Grove as the six summoned their zords.

To their rescue, Ninjor helped at their defense. With that, the super ninja zord was formed. Each provided arsenals at the disposal. It marched forward as it came close to the villain.

The fiery fists of the villain continued to flare as it took several hits at the zords. The rangers regained the zords as they tried to defeat the monster.

While continuing to break free from the shackles, Jason continued teasing Goldar. Trying to grab the keys, the villain continued to groan at every hidden movement did. Trini stifled a laugh as she saw Jason make a face at him.

Zack's attempt was next. He attempted one of his infamous magic tricks. His friends looked at him as he moved his hand over one part of the lock as he attempted to work his way at releasing him and his friends.

Back in the ninjazord cockpit, the rangers were attempting to once and for all to destroy Fierce One. With combining their powers with Ninjor, the team beamed a flash of light at her through the zord's sword.

Fierce One collapsed on to the ground as she exploded into millions of chards. The rangers congratulated each other on a job well done. While jumping out of their zord's cockpit, the rangers teleported to Geneva in search of their friends.

While looking for their friends, Zack continued attempting his trick. Jason and Trini looked at each other as they watched their friend. In an eerie stare, Goldar growled loudly at them.

"Someone surely could use a breath mint, phew!" Zack said as he waved his hand over the smell.

"Ridiculous humans and their humor," the villain snarled at them.

Goldar turned his back once more as he stood close enough to expose the keys to the shackles. Zack nudged Trini who eventually nudged Jason to get the key.

With that instant, the rangers continued looking for their friends. They looked all over as they began to wonder where the mysterious dungeon was. Luckily, with the help of Billy's device he had made back at the Command Center, they were able to track where they might be.

In locating the dungeon, there stood Goldar, protecting the three as he looked out from the cave. From behind, Jason was still trying to grab the key. With no avail, he tried to grab it, but no luck.

"Ahhh look who it is? The power brats," he sneered.

"Hey you gold monkey, let our friends go," Tommy commanded from the doorway.

"Never."

Tommy coaxed the villain into a fight as friends tried to break into the dungeon. Sighing in relief, Jason, Trini, and Zack looked up to see their friends.

"Nobody goes through me, but first you must fight me," the villain coaxed.

"We'll just have to see about that," Aisha said as she threw her daggers at him.

Goldar shook his head at the yellow ranger's defense mechanisms as he ducked. He laughed a little at how his opponents were weak. He circled around them as Kimberly slid through the side, as she tried to escape to help at the dungeon.

Rocky stood behind Goldar as he started balancing his feet around, trying to tackle the rangers. At grasp's end, Rocky was able to retrieve the keys.

"Hey guys, I got the keys!" he shouted as he waved at them.

"You puny power brat," Goldar growled.

Back at the Moon Palace, Rita and Zedd were watching as they squirmed at the sight of six rangers in the dungeon. Rita winced at the sight as she hid behind her husband. Their worries grew weary as they only hoped something would happen.

"Goldar, you're wanted at the palace at once," Rita ordered her henchman.

"Uh oh, looks like your Mommy's calling you," Billy laughed as he squirmed off.

In a flash of light, Goldar was gone. The six cheered as they congratulated each other on a job well done in saving the world once again.

"You might need this," the black ranger replied as he handed Jason the keys.

"Thank you," Jason retorted, with a smile.

Jason unlocked the shackles as he and his friends hugged the rangers. As the nine of them came out of the dungeon, Cami and her friends' eyes widened at the sight.

Will and Ronnie smiled as they saw their friends behind six superheroes. The three embraced their friends with delight.

"What happened to you guys?" Cami said in question, raising her brow at them.

Jason laughed a little as he looked at her. "It's a very long story."

"Wow, you're the Power Rangers," Will said in amazement, looking at the six in spandex.

The six shrugged as they laughed as well. Stepping forward, the president of the Peace Conference thanked the six. He shook their hands as he thanked them for protecting Geneva from its harm.

With a flash of light, the six teleported to Angel Grove as Jason and his friends looked up into the sky, in amazement.

"So, that was the Power Rangers?" Ronnie asked softly, looking at Trini.

"Yep, amazing aren't they?" she replied.

"I'll say," Will said in awe.

Jason, Zack, and Trini, high-fived each other from behind as smiles adorned their faces.


	6. Homecoming

Two days later, Jason, Zack, and Trini arrived in Angel Grove. Their plane touched down that late afternoon. The busy terminal flooded people that were coming in and out of the busy airport. Billy and Tommy waited at the airport as they waited for their friends as they saw Air Swiss touch base onto Angel Grove's grounds.

Trini beamed with an excited smile as she saw the plane touch down on the runway. She could almost hear her family and friends at the sight of the terminal. As she looked at her two friends, tension began to build.

Jason and Zack joked around as they swatted each other's play punches. The two laughed as they saw the sight of Angel Grove. It was almost a memory a year ago they were leaving.

_**One year ago…**_

"_**I can't believe we're leaving the states," Trini sniffled as she began to tear.**_

"_**I know," Zack sighed sadly, looking at his friends.**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Kwan along with Mr. and Mrs. Taylor and Mr. and Mrs. Scott were watching their children from afar as they saw tears roll down their faces. It was only within a couple of hours they would be leaving to start a new adventure.**_

"_**Jerome, I wish our son wasn't going," Helen Scott teared as she cried into her husband's shoulder.**_

"_**I don't want them either Helen," Trinity Kwan nodded as she hugged her friend.**_

_**Plane 567 is now boarding to Geneva, Switzerland.**_

_**The three families heard the sound of the intercom as the flight was being called. Tears began to overfill everyone's eyes as they cried. Each embraced one last time as three young ambassadors hugged their family.**_

"_**Promise me you'll write," Billy whispered into Trini's ear as he cried, hugging his best friend.**_

"_**I promise," she cried.**_

"_**Well bro," Tommy began as he man-hugged his friend.**_

"_**Take care of the team Tommy and oh, Kim too," Jason laughed a little as he jabbed his friend's arm.**_

"_**Funny Jase," Kim replied as she crossed her arms.**_

_**The former three rangers hugged their friends and family one last time as Jason waved his red baseball cap in the air, as Zack and Trini stifled a laugh, attempting to grab Jason's hat.**_

Waiting patiently at the window, Kimberly and Billy counted down the minutes.

Minutes finally arrived. Three families waited as three young adults were at the luggage claim, gathering their belongings. The three looked different in their attire they wore the last day in the states. However, a smile remained on their faces as they gathered their things. Two big suitcases were carried by three former ambassadors.

Anticipation began to fill the air as the clock began to tick away at the minutes. The three were at the entrance. They looked at each other as they their family and friends at the terminal.

Tears began to flood their eyes in happiness. Excitement could only tell how happy they were to be back to their homeland. Mothers of the three began to cry as they saw their children. Fathers were snapping pictures as several video cameras were taking pictures of the happy three.

"We missed you oh so much," Janet Taylor said as she embraced her son.

"I missed you too Mom," he sniffled a tear, turning to his father with the camera in hand.

"Jassssooonnn," Lily Scott, Jason's little sister squealed with delight as she bear hugged her older brother.

"Lily bean," he beamed as he hugged her tightly, swinging her around, playfully.

His folks smiled as a picture was snapped. He high-fived his friends, including Tommy, whom he noticed grew his hair out and was in great gratitude in seeing his best friend again.

Trini's parents were hugging her. They missed their only daughter as several cheeks stained their faces. Several hugs and kisses later were given as she hugged them once more.

Three friends were reunited as they met three new ones. They introduced themselves as they gave a smile. Each was amazed at who was there before them. Two of the young men shook hands with the other two as the girls got themselves acquainted.

"I'm Rocky," the red clad young man said as he stuck his hand out to his new friend.

"Nice to meet you," Jason said with an assuring handshake.

"Adam."

"What up man, I'm Zack."

The girls giggled as they looked over at the two groups of boys, exchanging a few words. Lily clutched onto her brother's leg as she totted over. He rubbed her back gently as he was talking to everyone.

Billy walked over to Trini as he placed his hands on her shoulder. She smiled softly as she touched his hands. The two turned around as they embraced each other in a friendly manner.

Trini pouted a lip as she looked at him. They embraced again as exchanged a few words with a few smiles. Kimberly nudged Aisha as the girls watched Billy work his charm at his friend.

The two giggled as they continued talking to Zack, who was ecstatic to talk about his trip. Within moments, more pictures were snapped and laughter filled their air.

Back at the Youth Center, the area was closed for a party that late evening. The guests began to arrive as Ernie welcomed everyone to the welcome home celebration for three honorable guests.

Bulk and Skull were causing havoc as they stared at the sign. They looked at each other as they wandered who was coming home.

"Boys, watch where you're going," Ernie warned as he put out the appetizers for the party.

The two shrugged as they popped several pigs in a blanket into their mouths, as they caused trouble to incoming guests.

Later that evening, after much needed rest, the three former ambassadors attended their welcome home celebration. More friends and family were arriving as they all greeted them with several hugs.

Music continued to blaze as people began dancing and talking. A memorable evening no one would forget. Several upbeat tempos slow songs, and feel good ones played from the disc jockey's table.

Everyone enjoyed their evening. This was the night of fun in the nightlife. But, from this day forward – three were finally home.


	7. Lovestruck

_Disclaimer: Kat is a friend of the rangers in this chapter. She isn't evil or has anything against anyone in this chapter. Just a sweet little chapter on Jason and Kat, enjoy!_

Kat sat at the library with some friends as worked on her economics project. She, Kim, and Aisha were talking amongst themselves as the three continued to prepare for their presentation.

The former diver and now ballerina sighed as she sifted through her note cards. She was assigned twenty note cards to do, since the other two were assigned the same amount which would lead to sixty in total.

The three continued working on their presentation when Trini, Jason, and Zack arrived at the library a few minutes later. As they continued on with their project, Jason walked over to the shelves as he looked for a book he was hoping to use for his part of the presentation.

Kat was looking through several books as she sifted through several books. She was determined to find what she was looking for, but there was one book she hadn't touched.

One book remained on the shelf as she tried retrieving it. Jason was looking for a book, when he found what he was looking for as he grabbed the book from the shelf that Kat was looking at.

"Hey, I was about to use that," she groaned a little.

"Well I didn't see your name on it," he replied, snatching the book.

Kimberly nudged Trini and Aisha as the two watched the two fight over the book. Jason lifted the book over his head in a joking gesture as they saw their friend trying to get it.

Kat sighed as she sat back down. She groaned lightly as she opened the other book as she began writing up her part of the presentation.

"Rex, this is Kat. Kat, this is Jason Lee Scott," Kim introduced as she went to grab another book from the shelf.

"Pleasure," the young man in red said as he attempted to get a handshake.

"Likewise," the girl stated, swatting his hand away.

The petite gymnast laughed a little as she headed over to the copier as she made some copies of an article for the section she wanted to use for the presentation. Jason walked by as he started talking to his best friend.

Aisha, Trini, and Kat were talking amongst themselves as the two teased their friend about a sudden blush that touched the young girl's cheeks. Kat hid her face as she continued writing as she buried it in a sweatshirt.

The two hummed again as Kat went up to retrieve a book. She took a glance at Jason for a split second as he looked at her. Jason gave a little wink as he smiled a little at her. The two were in a daydream for a second.

'_What are you doing this weekend?' Jason asked as he embraced Kat from behind._

'_Nothing really. Maybe some studying,' Kat blushed, hiding her face._

"Girl, you're love struck," Aisha said as she walked over to Kat.

"Am not," her friend retorted, hiding her face.

Jason and Zack were off to a far corner at another shelf as they began to talk quietly. The two watched from a far as Jason continued fixating his eyes at her. His witty smile continued to make Kat blush as she hid it from him.

Trini walked over minutes later, handing Kat a book to return to the bookshelf. Soon, the four girls were all over the young woman. They hummed lightly the wedding march as Jason walked over.

The girls giggled as they took their seats as they returned to work on their project. Zack followed the suit as he propped open a book. He looked up several times as he saw the two handing each other a few books.

While walking back with several books in hand, Jason pulled out a chair to help his friend out. She gently placed the books onto the table. The two began talking as they looked over at their friends who were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So, Katherine," he began as he pried open the first textbook. "Tell me about you. I hear you're a dancer and a diver."

Kat's voice buckled at the way he said her name. She loved how her name sounded as she smirked a little as Jason waited for her reply.

"Yeah, what about you?" she inquired.

"Martial artist here, but haven't done any since I got back from Geneva."

"How come?"

"I guess a teen ambassador has its moments."

Jason smiled as he reached over for a book. The two exchanged a glance as continued with their school work. A few laughs were caught in between as the rest of their friends were continuing with their assignments.

A few hours later into studying the group continued working on several notes to present as two were on the computer. They continued typing up some ideas as they all silently worked. As for Jason and his companion Kat, the two were focused on their school work.

Tommy, Billy, Adam, and Rocky arrived at the library around that afternoon. They looked over at their shoulder as the two tables were separated. Little did the four know that something was happening.

Every second the group would glance over, pretending to listen to Kat and Jason. The two would look at them as hidden smiles and stares were buried in books.

"Go check out the new couple," Kim smirked as she nudged her four friends.

"Who?" Rocky asked as he turned around, seeing Jason and Kat productively working together.

"Jason and his lady friend Katherine," Zack stated as he glanced over.

Jason and Kat looked over at the table as they continued to look over at the three tables. They shook their heads as they continued to finish their project.

Shortly after, the library was about to close when Jason opened the door for Kat as she carried some books as everyone else followed.

A silent hush was amongst their friends as they walked out. Jason gently pulled Kat's shoulder over as all their friends left.

"Katherine, what're you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"Nothing really, what about you?" she said as she returned the question to him.

"How about a dinner a movie on me? We can catch up on just chatting and work on the project if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

"Good."

Kat jotted her number on Jason's biology textbook's cover as he smiled a little. His friends nudged his arm in a gesture as he gave his number to her. The two smiled as they left separately.

Jason's friends sped up as they walked next to him, wanting to know every detail. Kat blushed again like she did numerously before, but her friends were right next to her.

"So," Trini said with a grin.

"So, are you two," Aisha said with a smug, nudging Kim.

"Are you two official?" Kim grinned, as she tried getting answer from her friend.

"Well, we're going on a date on Saturday," Kat beamed with an assuring smile.

The girls squealed as they got into Kat's car. The boys on the other hand were still bugging their friend on what just happened a minute ago.


	8. Greetings from the Command Center

_**Author Note: Hey all, we're almost at the end of the story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please check out my collaboration story with RangerRevolution, "Rita's Angels," and leave a review. **_

_**Warning – short chap. :P**_

The following day was a surprise Jason, Zack, and Trini would never forget. The Command Center was being spruced up for something special. Alpha danced around as he prepared for the arrival of three guests. As he continued on about his duties, he tapped into the outskirts of Angel Grove to see how his friends were doing.

The group of friends was walking around as they enjoyed their afternoon. It was a warm afternoon as they chatted and enjoyed each other's company. Many stories were exchanged as well as other things that happened.

Meanwhile, Alpha continued tinkering around the Command Center as he finished up decorating the place which would be a surprise to several. He placed up several balloons, as well as streamers that adorned the place of hiding. He laughed and joked as he concluded with several finishing touches.

**ALPHA, YOU'RE DOING A WONDERFUL JOB.**

"Thank you Zordon," the bot answered as he placed the red, yellow, and black streamers all around the Viewing Globe.

As he walked around, he anticipated with glee to welcome home Jason, Zack, and Trini. He couldn't wait for their reaction. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were with several friends as they walked around with their predecessors who once were rangers themselves.

The three exchanged stories of what happened while they were away. It was an interesting exchange, but it was memorable. Some were noted as an interesting experience, whereas some were still unlikely to be forgotten. However, some monsters couldn't be lived down.

"Sis, you and Skull – how cute!" Jason cackled a laugh as he made kissy noises at his friend.

"Ew, please don't remind me – I was under a spell okay?" Kim shuddered at the thought, reminiscing about the day MisChief decided to make the young ranger fall in love with someone other than Tommy.

"I'll admit, it was sort of cute," Adam laughed a little, smirking.

The gang laughed as they enjoyed their stroll around Angel Grove Park. It was full of laughs and smiles, but it was just a peaceful afternoon, with no likeness of putties or monsters created by Zedd or Rita.

Kimberly rolled her eyes at her black-claded friend who thought her and a former school bully who was now a junior police officer cute. She and several of their friends noted the giant sized lantern which caused another laugh.

Another notable monster to them was the Pachinko machine. Rocky told his side of things as everyone laughed the jokes everyone had made about his addiction to the Pachinko machine. Overall, it was a fun time to reflect and just reminisce with the former rangers.

As they laughed, a sudden sound of the communicators sounded. Everyone looked at each other in wonderment. Oddly, there were no putties or a monster that alerted them to what was happening. In curious wonder, Tommy placed his communicator to his lips as he was curious like his friends.

"Yes, Zordon?" he asked in wonderment, looking at his friends.

"There's an urgent matter at the Command Center," Alpha said as he tried not to give the surprise away.

"Urgent matter?" Trini said in wonderment.

All of them shrugged as they looked at each other in curiosity. Alpha tapped into the Command Center's databases as he teleported everyone. With several colored beams that teleported them, everyone arrived at the Command Center safely. Sudden gasps from everyone saw what was happening before their eyes.

There were colored balloons, streamers, and some music playing from the databases' speakers. Jason, Zack, and Trini looked around at the familiar place as they laughed at Alpha's dance moves.

Zordon greeted them from his tube as he saw the three former teen ambassadors. The three came forward as they smiled at their former mentor.

**HELLO MY CHILDREN.**

Tears overwhelmed Trini's eyes as Jason and Zack hugged her. The three gave a smile as they listened. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stood to the side as they watched their predecessors, whereas Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy stood next to them.

"Ay, yi, yi, this has to be the most emotional occasion. My circuits can't hold out any longer," the young bot stated as he watched.

**I WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT THIS IS A MOMENTOUS OCCASION OF THREE FORMER RANGERS. I AM PROUD OF ALL OF YOU – ALL NINE OF YOU.**

The six stepped forward as they circled around the original three. Each gave a smile, a hug, and a few words that were exchanged. As Alpha would call it, 'a lot of human emotion,' the nine smiled and shared several embraces. The young bot stepped forward as he stood in the middle. With a sudden silent, Zack spoke up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's boogie down," he said in a laugh.

He took advantage of the first few silly moments in breaking the ice as he began dancing away. He took one of the girls by the hand as the music began to blare from the Command Center.

Into the hours into the evening, nine rangers enjoyed their fun-filled celebration. It was also history in the making. The new team welcomed home their old friends with open arms as they enjoyed their little party.

Therefore, it was a night no one would forget.


	9. A Thanksgiving Surprise

A year passed since Jason, Zack, and Trini returned to the sunny side of Angel Grove, California. The three caught up with their normal lives, but also kept their friends' identities a secret. As time came to pass, the three went through a lot, especially junior year of high school.

_Dear Jason,_

_How are you? I just wanted to see how things were doing, so I'm writing you a letter. Things are going well over here, or so they are. Will is studying in Holland, or so I was told last through his sister Marissa. He sends a 'hello' as well as everyone here. _

_School's been rough, but I'm making it. Oh, speaking of that – my school may be visiting California one of these days. Maybe we can hang out and catch up._

_Take care,_

_Cam_

Jason read the letter from Cami that morning. He was preparing for a long day of studying for exams, as well as hanging out with his friends. It was an eventful day after all. It had been over a year since he heard from Cami and how things were going for her.

When he received the letter, he anticipated to welcome her to the states with open arms and show her around town. He couldn't wait to introduce her to some friends. Trini sat next to him that day as she began writing a letter to Will. The two exchanged addresses and phone numbers to keep in touch.

Trini was close to Will. He was almost like the big brother she always wanted. She laughed at his notes he'd send on email or the little care packages she'd send him. The two were great friends through and through.

_Hey Will!_

_How are you? I was just thinking about you and seeing how are things. School's been rough, how is it on your end? There's so much going on in Angel Grove. Little do you know._

_Jase said he heard from Cami. You should come and visit one day. It would be great to see you guys. It's been a long time. _

_Take care – send my regards to everyone._

_Trini_

Ronnie was back at home in Ireland. She was content and happy to hear from her three friends that she met at the Peace Conference. She read the letters as she sat in front of the computer before doing some of her schoolwork. It was a busy weekend like no other. She had papers to do and books to read for her classes, but she hadn't forgotten her friends.

The young petite brunette kept in touch with all of her friends from the Conference. Every name and every thing she remembered stayed with her. Her friends were her family – second family to be exact.

Later that evening, Ronnie and Cami were on the phone. The two discussed and caught up on current events, as well as stories on what was happening for them in the next few days.

"Hey Cami, how about this? I heard from Will that we should go and visit Trini and the guys," Ronnie said as she lay on her bed, as she looked up at the ceiling.

"That'll be so awesome," Cami said in reply.

Ronnie nodded as she laughed at some of the ideas Cami was coming up with. The two continued talking as an incoming call came through Ronnie's phone. She looked at the number as she continued talking. As she clicked over, she heard a familiar voice as she pressed the button to start her three-way conversation.

Back in the States, Adam, Jason, and Tommy were talking. The three were talking about the holidays that were coming up, especially the fact Thanksgiving was right around the corner.

It was a time of togetherness and sharing what they were thankful for. The three were talking about several ideas for a dinner at Jason's uncle's house where they could enjoy a meal as an extended family.

Meanwhile, Trini, Kim, and Aisha were a few feet away from them. Billy sat in between them as he listened to the conversation that Trini was discussing about. She laughed at some of the crazy moments that occurred.

"Precisely Tri, those had to be the best memories of your stay in Geneva," Billy stated as he handed the girls the pictures.

Trini smiled as she handed the girls the pictures. Several gushes and squeals sounded from Kimberly and Aisha. They were enjoying every picture that their friend brought back from Geneva. As they began to bond, Billy left to see how the guys were doing.

"Hey guys, I can't wait for this coming Thursday," he said with a smile.

"Me neither, so much food I can't wait," Rocky laughed as he sipped his drink.

"You and your stomach DeSantos," Adam chuckled as he shook his head at his red clad friend.

Tommy and Jason laughed with them as they anticipated a holiday of togetherness as well as a binding love of friends. While continuing with their conversation in planning, they couldn't believe a year truly changed everything for these nine friends.

_**Thanksgiving Day**_

_**The Scott Household**_

It was a bright Thursday morning. The sun was blazing from the peaks of the windows as Janet Scott was preparing for a feast to feet about twelve. She along with her husband Derrick were preparing for a long day of eating, laughing, and football games. Jason was already up as he prepared to take Scruffy, his pet dog for a walk.

The young man leashed up his little dog as it barked with glee as he and Jason jogged around the sidewalks of the Scott's nearby home. It was turning out to be a great day after all. Little did Jason and the others know what was going on that day.

Margie and Devon Peters, Jason's aunt and uncle were at the airport. The two waited as they saw several planes touching onto the runway that mid-morning. As they continued to wait, three friends were boarding off the plane as they greeted the Peters.

"Mrs. Peters, oh my gosh – it's been so long," Ronnie said with a smile, hugging the older woman.

"It definitely has been. You look great Ronnie," Margie said as she embraced the young ambassador.

"Where's Cami and Will?" Devon asked as he looked around for the two others in wonderment.

Cami and Will walked up as they carried their luggage. The two embraced the couple as they anticipated the surprise on several friends faces. As the five left the airport, the three beamed smiles as they saw the sights of Angel Grove.

The leaves were turning colors as it got colder. The anticipation was near. It was almost the most memorable moment for the three former ambassadors.

While looking at the sights, two of them began snapping pictures. Meanwhile, everyone was starting to come over to Jason's house. His friends began to ring the doorbell as he ran over to answer the door.

He greeted his family with hugs and several kisses. His close guy friends laughed as they pretended to hug, whereas the girls laughed with glee, watching their friends' reaction.

**Thanksgiving Dinner**

**6:15P.M.**

As the Scotts welcomed their home to Jason's extended family, the night filled with laughter and smiles as several words were exchanged. While enjoying the evening, the Peters arrived with three surprises at the door.

_Ding-dong_

"Sounds like your aunt and uncle are here," Kimberly said as she heard the doorbell, as she helped set the table.

Jason nodded as he placed the dishes onto the table. Kim and Tommy helped out with the rest of the plates as the two continued with the table settings. As the young man walked up to the door, Cami waited as she and everyone anticipated his reaction.

While opening the door, a smile adorned Jason's face. He embraced his three friends. His aunt and uncle stifled a laugh as they looked at how happy he was.

"Happy Thanksgiving Jase," Cami said as she hugged him, turning him over to Will and Ronnie.

"How'd you guys get here?" he asked in a laugh.

"We have our connections. Hey bro," Will said as he shook his friend's hand.

His aunt and uncle walked in as he hugged Ronnie. The three laughed as Jason stood by the door. Zack and Trini walked towards the door as they saw three familiar faces. Sudden screams and laughter came from their reactions.

As the night went on, Thanksgiving turned out to be the best. It not only gave Jason, Zack, and Trini a sense of belonging, but it was a sense that they were now back – and back for good.

**FIN.**

_**Author Note: Well, this is the end everyone. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I will be writing up a new story in the next few days. If you haven't already, check out my story with RangerRevolution "Rita's Angels," but till then – happy thanksgiving! **_

_**:-)**_


End file.
